Such a locking system for a container has an actuator for actuating a locking bolt, wherein the actuator preferably can be operated electrically or magnetically, which is to say electromechanically, and thus acts on the locking bolt, wherein the locking bolt interacts with a corresponding mating part, usually an aperture, for engagement and corresponding locking. A container locking controller is provided for controlling the actuator. In the prior art, corresponding locking systems for containers are already in use, for example for truck semi-trailers.
When such locking systems are used in freight containers, in particular in air freight containers that are intended for vehicles, it is a fundamental problem to design corresponding locking systems that are sufficiently secure. Especially when shipping vehicles in such containers, it is necessary to ensure that prototypes or special racing vehicles, in particular, are reliably protected from access by unauthorized parties. The inclusion of keys or open pin codes in the shipping documents sent together with such a container results in a possible security risk in that it is not readily ensured that unauthorized persons cannot gain possession of the codes or keys and open a corresponding container without authorization.
In the area of containers that are permanently attached to truck trailers, an approach already exists to the effect that security codes for opening and closing such containers are sent via telecommunications devices so that opening can only occur with transmitted and correct security codes. However, this cannot be used in the area of air freight containers, in particular, since it is necessary to ensure that all communications devices are deactivated, at least during flight operations.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a locking system for a container, a freight container, in particular an air freight container specifically for shipping vehicles, that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and in particular to provide a locking system for a container that is secure, easy to handle, and can be used flexibly including for flight operations. This also applies to a method according to the invention for locking (and opening) a corresponding container.